


Фанмикс: Любовь во время зимы

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Collage, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020
Summary: 6 треков, 26 минут
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Фанмикс: Любовь во время зимы

[Слушать на Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2qAhr2vbYW81U4Gw18ItIG)


End file.
